regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Fatal One Special
Recap Fatal One Special Guest Players: :OldMightyFriendlyGamer :Apollonik :Charos This episode is a recap of the first 10 runs of the dungeon, where the most experienced players give hints, suggestions, and tips for understanding the best way to navigate it. Basic Ideas and Mapping: * This is a metagaming resource management dungeon * Short / Long Rests are rough without Leomund's Tiny Hut * Random encounters can happen as early as 10 minutes in * The dungeon has one exit, and there are multiple paths * The map is approximately 150 wide by 150 tiles tall * The players are still not sure where the exit is * The west area has several unexplored areas, blocked by traps * There is a group of Gnolls with a skeleton key, which will presumably open any door in the dungeon * The center area has random encounters, and then a maze of rust monsters, goblins and treasure chests * There is a safe path through the Rust Monster maze * There are several hard encounters, and then you start getting to rooms with instant death mechanics * This seems like a different part of the dungeon, as the difficulty gets harder. * There are many open spaces that are not explored, and the players feel that they are rooms that are not discovered. * The east area has many portals, and the players are not quite sure where all the portals go. * There is an anti-magic room with magic items that are nearly impossible to get * There is a passageway in the southeast that likely has a secret passageway * The center portal room has been explored, and most of the right portals as well * The left portal is a one way portal with a lot of unexplored area * There are a lot of areas that have not been searched by parties * You can use Knock spells or Rogues with Thieves Tools to get through locked doors * You can bust down wooden doors with Athletics Checks Party Composition * There is a prevalent amount of Warlocks, Fighters, and Clerics * There are few amount of Sorcerers, Rangers, and Wizards * There have been many people who take a single level in Fighter to maximize your starting money * About half of the players multi-classed * Most of the Races were either Variant Humans or Elves * An essential feat is Healer for out of combat healing * Spell slots are resources to be treasured, but used * 3 feat human variant fighters have fun combos, like polearm master/sentinel/great weapon master * Some good defensive feats are Heavy Armor Master and Shield Master * Conjure Animals has been reduced to only 2 monsters per casting * Design your party with an objective * Plan out your light sources, feats, and equipment/resources * Interesting feats not yet tried - Charger, Defensive Duelist, Durable, Dungeon Delver Resting * Short rests are worth it if you have classes that benefit from it * It isn't worth it unless you have Tiny Hut * Have a ranged weapon to fire shots out of the Tiny Hut * Long rest is most likely not a viable solution Codes / Puzzles - Two codes have been found * There is a 36x36 grid of potential numbers, and there are two potential messages found in separate rooms * There is probably a key that is missing * The players are not sure if there is more information that needs to be found or if it can be solved with the current information Room Movement / Searches * If the whole party moves through the door at the same time, neither side readies actions * If you ready actions behind the door, so will the monsters * Readying actions together to move into a room hasn't been punished * Exceptions to the rule are cases where you ready an action to throw a fireball into a room * Searching a room depends on size, and ranges from 10 to 20 to 30 minutes. * You need to pick your time and place to search, as time is a resource Lastly, give your group an roleplay theme - it adds more fun and excitement to a meta dungeon. Category:Fatal One Episodes